Return of the Hokage
by Kat721
Summary: What if instead of killing Minato the Dead Demons Seal transported he and his wife to the future? Will they meet a now grown Naruto? And what will they think of him if and/or when they do? NaruHina!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I wish I do, but I don't.**

"Ouch." I nod my head in agreement although just 'ouch' doesn't seem to cover it. I sit up and hold my throbbing head until the pain receeds enough that I'm able to look at our surroundings. I look around two or three times hoping to see something that is familliar but it is all different than I am used to. I stand up and check again, but still don't recognize anything about the small clearing we are somehow in.

I see Kushina sit up and start to look around frantically. "Where's Naruto?" She asks. I look around and shake my head. "I don't know and I can't sense any chakra nearby." I look at her and notice that she is shaking slightly. "We need to get you to a hospital and then we can go out and look for him." I promise her gently.

"Ok." She whispers. I help her stand up and we start walking in a random direction, in hope that we will find a village soon. As we walk I begin to wonder where we are. _'The seal was supposed to kill me to seal the Kyuubi inside of Naruto so that he could be a hero.'_ "How are we still alive?" Asks Kushina quietly. I sigh. "I don't know. You know the seal as well as I do. The only thing I can think of is that I somehow messed it up and it kept us alive." After about an hour of walking I faintly hear approaching footsteps and decide that it may not be a good idea for it to be known that we are from the Leaf village in an unfamilliar territory.

I quickly remove my headband, ninja gear, and hokage jacket and seal them in a scroll. I then pull up a hood that will cover my hair but not my face. Kushinas' eyes flash in understanding at my actions and we continue walking. After about another thirty seconds I spot three medic-nins and a pink haired kunoichi running through the forest with an injured man on a stretcher. The girl tells them something and they keep running but she slowly makes her way down to us.

When she gets close enough I notice that her headband is one that I have never seen before. It only has the word shinobi on it. As she gets closer I instinctivly drop into a defensive position. She just holds up her hands. "I'm not here to hurt you. My name is Sakura. I'm a medic-nin. Is it ok if I help your friend." I nod, relieved. "Yes. Please help her." "Ok." Says Sakura, soothingly. "We need to lay her on the ground so that I can take a look at her. She also seems to have some major blood loss."

I Nod again and gently help Kushina lay on the ground. I keep her hand firmly in mine and keep an eye on Sakuras' movements. She holds her hands out in front of her and lays them firmly on Kushinas' chest and stomach. They begin to glow with a soft emrald green chakra that seems to match her eyes. She than gasps slightly. "Did she just give birth recently?" She asks. "Yes." I tell her. "I can't give you all of the details but when our son was born we were attacked. I don't know where he is, or where we are now."

She listens to the story and glances at us in sympathy. "Hold on a second and I will explain." "Ok." I agree. Her eyes narrow in concentration for a few moments and I hear Kushina sigh comfortably before she falls asleep. The glow disappears from Sakuras' hands and she sits back and grabs a drink of what I assume is water.

She offers me some and although I still don't completly trust her yet, I am thirsty. I drink a little and hand it back to her. She puts it away before she begins to talk. "Righ now you are near the camp for the wounded shinobi. Because this is such a large scale war we decided that everyone that is medically trained is better off in the same place so that we can compare notes and save more people." "What War?" I ask confused. "We are in the middle of the Fourth Ninja War." She tells me.

"But! I! What? When? How?" I ask. "It's ok. You seem really confused but that may be because your chakra is so depleted." I look at Kushinas' sleeping face. 'What is going on?' I ask myself. Sakura lays her hand gently and reassuringly on my arm. "It's ok. I have a friend that is going to save us." She smiles and I can tell that she cares and trusts in her 'friend' very much. "He always does."

=D =D =D =D =D =D =D

Please be aware that I won't be able to update as often as I would like. I am currently working on another story along with this one so it will be difficult to update both on a regular schedule.

Please be patient with me!


	2. Chapter 2

I notice that Sakura looks a bit tired too, so I decide to get comfortable and ask a few more questions. "So tell me about this friend of yours." She smiles warmly. "He is known as Konohas number one most unpredictible, knucklehead ninja. He cares about all of his friends equally and refuses to ever give up." I look at her in disbelief. "Your friend is from the Leaf Village?" "Yes. We are. Why do you ask? Does it seem familiar to you?" I'm confused now more than ever. "You are from the Leaf also?" "Yes..." She answers hesitantly.

"This can't be. What's your full name?" I ask her. "Sakura Haruno. "Why do you ask?" _'The last time I heard Mrs. Haruno was pregnant. Could this be her daughter? Does this mean we are in the future?'_ "Sir, are you alright?" Her question brings me back to reality. "Can you take my wife and I to Jiraya? Or even Tsunade?" The girl gives me a strange look. "Jiraya died a little while ago and the last I heard the Kage were fighting Madara Uchiha."

"Madara Uchiha is dead." I tell her more confused than ever before. _'Did I actually go to the past?' _"He is dead. He and several other powerful ninjas were brought back to life with some strange jutsu." I sigh in relief. _'At least I know i'm not in the past' _"Did you say that Jiraya was dead? and what does Tsunade have to do with the Kage?"

"Jiraya died while fighting Pein, and Tsunade Is the 5th Hokage." I bow my head at the news of Jirayas death. He was my last known lead to my son. I would never forget the things he taught me. I had to save my other questions for later. "You said that we were near a camp right?" Sakura nods her head. "Can you take us there so that my wife and I can rest for a while?"

"Sure, but it will be pretty packed." She helps me stand and then picks up Kushina piggyback style. We start off at a slow pace because of my exhaustion. When we finally reach the camp I notice that she wasn't exaggerating when she said it would be crowded. People are everywhere. Nurses and docters are running back and forth between the injured in different tents. "Follow me. You can stay in my tent untill you are rested enough to leave." She leads me to a small tent and walks in. Inside there is a single bed with some medical books stacked on a table near the pillow.

She lays Kushina down on the bed and gently pushes me untill I am sitting with her. "Go to sleep now. Docters orders." I want to argue with her but I lay down and as soon as my head hits the pillow I immediatly fall asleep.

* * *

A large explosion in my dream wakes me up. I sit up slowly and notice that Kushina has also woken up. "Hi." She says with a smile. "Hi. How are you feeling?" I ask her. "Almost 100%." She answers. "Me too. Most of my chakra has replenished itself and I am able to think clearly." Another explosion rocks the camp. I hold Kushina tightly and protectivley until it dies down. I jump out of the bed and run to the entrance of the tent with Kushina close behind.

A man in a mask with a sharingan design jumps past. Followed by two ninjas that seem very familiar. I look closer at the two men and am shocked when I see that one of the men has silver hair that is styled almost against the laws of gravity. His headband is raised, revealing a sharingan in his left eye. "Kakashi?" I yell, in wonder. He looks at me for a breif second before he turns back to the man in the mask. The look at the second man closely and am suprised to see Gai, looking more grown up and 'youthful' than ever.

A flash of gold catches my eye and I see a boy who looks like he is only 18 or 19 years old. He is covered completly in a glowing gold chakra that seems to work as an armor and energy source at the same time. The masked man runs towords one of the tents but the boy beats him there, using a speed that would rival my own. The boy throws a kunai at the man who doesn't even bother to dodge, as it passes harmlessly through his head.

I recognize the man as the guy that attacked us the day our son was born and immediatly grab my sealing scroll from my pocket. I lay it on the ground and am getting ready to unseal my shinobi equipment when the boy does something totally unexpected. He makes a seal for shadow clones and summons a single clone. I watch as the clone helps the boy create a familiar jutsu and then uses chakra arms to do the same for himself. _'It's the rasengan!'_ I realize, with a start. Kakashi looks at the boy in panic. "NARUTO STOP!"

=D =D =D =D =D =D =D

I love weekends. They always give plenty of time for updates. I don't know when I will be able to update next but I hope to do so sometime during the week. Untill then please remain patient!

Thanks for the help readers! corrections have been made!


	3. Chapter 3

I watch in fasination as the the boy, Naruto, thrusts the rasengan into the mans chest. Both he and the jutsu go right through the man but Naruto seems to have expected this. He quickly turns around and grabs the mans arms, pinning him in place. He uses some of his own charura to cover the man so that he can't use a teleportation technique and uses his clone to throw another rasengan at him.

_'Wait. Did he just THROW a RASENGAN?! _I look closer at the swirling mass of jutsu and notice that it has taken on the shape of a shuriken. "Wind Style - Rasen Shuriken!" Shouts the boy. I watch in fasination as the jutsu hits the masked man and the boy. Hundreds of needle like lights shoot out from the center of the jutsu and the masked mans body.

The real Naruto is thrown miles away, and I wince in sympathy at the thought of his the jutsu ends the man falls into a pile on the ground. Kakashi looks around the camp with his sharingan. His eyes land on me and grow wide. He shakes his head and looks at me again as if trying to make sure that I am really standing in front of him. I wink and watch in amusement as his face drains of all color. _'It looks like he recognizes me'._

Movement catches my attention and I look up to see the boys clone shift a bit. Kakashi notices too and runs over to catch him before he falls._ 'This boy... His name is Naruto. Could he possibly be our Naruto?'_ I glance back at Kushina who is staring at the boy with wide eyes.

I turn around and notice that the boy is slowly losing his armor, starting at his feet. Kakashi says something to Gai and he quickly runs into a nearby tent. He emerges several moments later with Sakura and a girl with long black hair and almost white eyes. _'The girl is obviously a Hyuuga.'_ They take off running to where the clone was thrown by the explosion.

Kushina walks out from behind me and slowly starts walking towords the boy and Kakashi, as if afraid of what she will find. I follow silently behind her, still wondering if my earlier thought was correct in thinking that he could be our son.

Kakashi holds the boy tenderly, as if afraid of hurting him more. _'This must be one of his students.' _A boy with red hair runs into the camp followed by a woman with two familiar pony tails tied behind her head.

Tsunade sits by the Naruto and I watch as she checks over him. She says something to Gai and he leaves immediatly, followed by both Sakura and the Hyuuga. She watches them go before she finally looks at Kakashi. "It's ok. This one is a clone." He nods and looks slightly relieved."I know" He says quietly "Arent shadow clones a forbidden technique?" I ask, just as quiet. By now the chakra is past the boys shoulders, revealing an orange jumpsuit.

Tsunade, Kakashi, and the boy all look up at my sudden question. The boy grins and both adults grow very pale. The remaining armor-like chakra drains from the boys body revealing blond hair that almost seems to glow in the sunlight. His blue eyes find both Kushina and I and they widen for a moment. "Thats different." He says.

He looks at Tsunade. "Baa-Chan find me soon ok?" She nods. "Gai, Hinata, and Sakura are out looking for you as we speak." She tells him. He smiles at us one more time before he disappears in a puff of smoke. _'They were right. That one really was a shadow clone.'_

Kakashi and Tsunade stand up and face Kushina and I. Kekashi covers his eye. "So, Sensei. Where have you been?" I take off the hood. Kushina steps forward. "Please. Tell me, Is that my son? Is that Naruto? Our Naruto?" Tsunade sighs. "Yes, he is.

=D =D =D =D =D =D =D

Thank you to Guest, Cake , and the other readers who pointed out the errors. I made sure to fix at least most of them right away.

Also thank you to the rest of you who read, comment, review, favorite, and/or follow. I am glad to hear that so many people seem to enjoy the story so far.

I also have a few plans for this story so I am hoping it will be longer than you think. I am nowhere near done yet... I hope. Thaks again!


	4. Chapter 4

"That boy is our son?" Asks Kushina again. Tsunade looks at her closley. "First you are going to have to answer a few questions before we start giving out information about our villages ninjas.

"But he is our son! You said so yourself!" Says a now very angry Kushina. I grab her around the waist before she can grab Tsunade. "Calm down a little. We have been missing long enough to see our teenage son use a jutsu of mine that he completed."

I feel her start to calm down and I turn back to Tsunade "What questions do you have to ask us.?" "First off, Where have you been for the last sixteen years?" She saks.

"Uhm. What exactly do you mean by 'been'?" The last thing I remember is sealing the kyuubi in our son who was just born. After that I woke up in the middle of the woods and led here by a girl with pink hair. The next thing I know I see my... How old is Naruto?" I take a break from my explaination to ask. "He and Sakura are 16." Says Kakashi. "Oh, thanks Kakashi. 16 year old son throwing a... What's it called again?" I ask. "Rasen- Shuriken." Says Kakashi. "Thanks again. Rasen- Shuriken at a man in a mask and blowing himself miles away."

Tsunade looks at me for a moment before turning and snapping her fingers. An anbu appears at the sound. "I need some sake."

* * *

Something pokes me in the face. I try to ignore the annoying poking but it continues. I slowly open up my eyes. "Oh good, Your awake." Says the stranger. His dark eyes perfectly match his hair. "Now get down from there." _'Down?' _I look around to try to find out where I have to get down from. It's only then that I realize that I am hanging up-side-down in a tree by my left foot.

I reach up and untangle my foot and fall safley to the ground. The stranger seems confused. "Why are you sleeping up-side-down in a tree?" He asks ,emotionlessly. I look at him in confusion. "Don't you know?" "If I knew then why would I bother talking to you?" He asks.

I rub the back of my head, embarrased. "Oops sorry." I try to think back to how I got here to find that my memory is completly blank. I look at the stranger who is still staring at me. "You wouldn't happen to know who I am... do you?"

He raises an eyebrow and I almost feel like throwing a party. _'He DOES have emotions.'_ "Of course I know you, Naruto. Don't you remember anything?" I shake my head. "The only thing I remember is waking up in the tree. Who are you?" I ask. "I'm Sasuke." He answers emotionlessly.

* * *

Kakashi and Tsunade lead us to a tent on the far side of the camp. When we get inside I can see medical books from each of the hidden villages and lots of medical equipment. She sits down on a chair in front of a desk with lots of needles on it and begins looking at each needle individualy before picking out two and setting them aside from the rest.

"I hope you understand. We must take a blood test to be positive of your identities before I tell you any of my theories and/or anything about Naruto." We both give permisssion and she uses one of the needles for each of us. She then put our blood into some test tubes and into a strange machine. An hour later she has the results. "It appears that you are the parents of Naruto."

Relief washes through me. _'We found our son.' "_Well, what's he like? Have you found him yet? If we weren't there then who raised him?" Asks Kushina quickly. Kakashi and Tsunade exchange a glance. "You may want to sit down for this, because Naruto has not lived a pretty life."

She walks to the back of the tent and opens a file cabinet. She shuffles through it until she finds the one she is looking for and brings it back to the table. She opens it up and looks through it for a second before she tosses it with a plop onto the desk and takes a drink of the sake.

"First off, we have reports that he has met you Minato. You helped him to stop transforming into the kyuubi while he was fighting Pein. We also have reports that Kushina may have helped him in gaining controll of the Kyuubi." "He has controll of the Kyuubi?" Kushina in disbelief. "He is only 16 how does he already have control?" Tsunade snorts in amusement. "We sent him to work with the Jinchuuriki Killer Bee to so Bee could teach him how to take control. That's what the chakura Naruto had on was."

I sit back in the chair in awe of my son. "He has already surpassed me..." "We all knew he would eventually. He did manage to learn rasengan in less than a month." Says Tsunade calmly. "No way! He learned that level jutsu in less then a month?" I ask. Kakashi chuckles. "You don't even know the half of it. When he first learned the rasengan he was about 12. He is also the current toad sage. He is considered a hero in the Leaf, has many friends, and is known by all that know him as Konohas number one most unpredictible, knuckleheaded ninja."

"That doesn't sound so bad." I point out. "So why did you want us to sit down?" Tsunade sighs and takes another drink of the sake. "You need to promise me that you will not act rashly to what I am about to tell you." I look at her for a second, trying to figure out what she seems reluctant to tell me. I nod slightly in agreement to her terms.

"Naruto has been alone since he was four years old..." and she continues to tell us how our son was feared, hated, and abandoned. She also tells us his dream and why he is so precious to the people of Konoha now. I close my eyes and picture Naruto in my head. "I can't wait to meet him."

=D =D =D =D =D =D =D

Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is for Shadow Leaf Nin!**

~Naruto POV~

"Ok so, do you know me?" I ask him name sounds familiar but a feeling of dread runs through my body like icy water. He watches me closley as if trying to decide if I am jokeing. "Not for a while." He says at last. "You live that way." He tells me pointing.

I look in the direction he pointed out. "Thanks." I tell him greatfully and turn to leave. "Naruto." He calls softly. I turn back around to face him. "Thank you. For not giving up on me. You saved both my brother and I.

I stare at him in shock. _'I saved him?' _He jumps up and glances back at me one last time before he disappers into the trees. I look at the spot he disappeared into for a few seconds. "That seemed strange." I say out loud.

I sigh and begin walking towords where Sasuke said my home is supposed to be. After about an hour of walking I hear the rustling of footsteps through the trees. _'Maybe Sasuke came back.' _I stop walking and wait for whoever it is to catch up.

A shadowy blur jumps right over my head and continues moving forward, without even sending me a second glance. _'That is definatley not Sasuke.' _I keep walking and I can see that the 'blur' from earlier has stopped and appears to be waiting for me. I stop in front of the man and wait warily for him to say something. He narrows his eyes at me in some sort of recognition and pulls some kunai out of his pouch.

"It's you." He growls. I roll my eyes. It's just my luck that I lose my memories and some random guy decides that he doesn't like me. The man jumps at me and uses the kunai to slash at my stomch and throat. I leap backwords and kick him in the chest sending him crashing into a tree. I use the momentum I gained from the kick to push me back so that I would have more time to move when he attacks again.

He throws both of the kunai in my direction and I dodge them both with ease. They land with two solid 'thuds' into the tree and I can see out of the corner of my eye the explosive tags that were attached to them. I leap backwords quickly and throw my arms in front of my face in a hasty defense.

The tags go off and the explosion throws me into a bush. I get up quickly, just in time to avoid more kunai that the ninja threw in my direction. At this point I was glad that my reflexes were so good. I may not have any memories of fighting but my body sure knew what it was doing.

Another kunai is thrown in my direction. It lands at my feet and sets of a smoke bomb that the nija had attached to it. Knowilg that at least for the moment mt eyes would be useless, I close them and listen for any sigh of movement. I whistling to my left warns me that a kunai is headed in my direction. Insted of dodging it I pretend to jump out of the way to late. Just before it hits me I reach out and grab the hilt. I let out an "Oof." And force myself to drop heavily to the ground.

As I fall, I curl myself into a ball around my 'wound' and make my breathing more labored. The smoke slowly disappears and the ninja steps forward. "Now you die." He says with glee. I wait untill he gets closer, and use the kunai he had thrown at me to block his attack.

He glares at me in suprise and fury. "You little demon brat." He spits out. I recoil as the taunt sends a a bolt of familiarity through me. He smirks slightly. "What's the matter boy? Did I hurt your feelings?" He asks in mock sympathy.

"Kit, I know you don't remember right now, but I want you to trust me for a while." The voice bounces around in the inside of my head and I feel some of my tension start to ease. I decide to do what the voice asked.

A strange feeling moves over my entire body as the owner of the voice melds his body with mine. Our minds seem to connect and we are no longer two seperate beings, but rather one of both mind and body.

We feel our eyes turn to the man who dare insulted us. "Never again call us a demon, or you will taste what facing a demon is really like." We warn him in a dangerously calm voice. He blanches at our threat but doesn't bother with an answer. A well aimed kick from a kunoichi sends him flying to the left, before he lands solidly on the ground and passes out. She walks slowly up to me. "Naruto, are you alright?"

=D =D =D =D =D =D =D

Sorry about the short chapters. In all three of my stories the chapters are pretty short. Part of the reason is because I sit down and start writing until I run out of ideas, and then post it and it usually turns out to be short entries at a time.


	6. Chapter 6

The dark haired ninja walks slowly towards us with her hands up in surrender. "Naruto?" she questions. I take a deep, shuddering breath and release the Kyuubis chakra.

"I am Naruto, and I'm ok... for the most part. I seem to have lost my memory." She smiles softly and walks closer to me. "It's ok, Naruto-kun. It sometimes happens." She slips one hand into mine and starts leading me through the densly packed forest.

I sigh in content and hold on a little tighter. She gives me a shy, but cute smile and continues walking. As we walk I take the time to study her.

Her movements seem graceful and her face looks open and kind. My heart skips a beat when she glances back at me, and neary stops all togther when a slight blush decorates her delicate looking cheeks.

"Who are you?" I ask. "I'm Hinata. We are comrades." She tells me. "Are we friends?" I ask her. She blushes again and my heart does a funny little dance when her gaze once again meets mine. "In a way I guess. I always looked up to you, but you were always chasing after someone else."

The sadness in her voice makes me want to pull her into a hug, but I fight it off. _'Why would I ever like anyone else? Look at her. Her eyes contrast with her hair in a way that they almost seem to glow, even in the shade of the trees.'_

A rustling sound in the trees catches my attention, and I slow down to see if it was just the wind or another ninja who doesn't like me. Hinata slows with me but either doesn't notice or ignores the noise. Rustling in another part of the trees draws my attention to another part of the tree, and I begin to grow worried.

In the time it takes to blink, twenty fully armed ninja surround us. I drop Hinatas hand and stand in front of her protectivley. "Who are you people and just what do you want?" I ask, almost growling.

One of them steps forward. "Isn't it obvious? We want the heads of the pretty little ninjas for trophies to hang up around our camp."

I look back at Hinata who looks determined to fight these guys off and it settles my resolve. _'I will not let these guys harm a single hair on Hinatas head. They said ninjas. Plural, so that must mean that I am a ninja too. All I have to do is rely on my insticts and hopfully I can save us, and get home.'_

Adrenniline goes rushing through my body as the first man attacks and everything seems to become a blur. Occasionally I will pull out of the haze to notice the sparks fly off of the kunai hitting each other or the resolting sound of a jutsu, but that's it. When I do finally pull myself away I notice that all the men are lying on the now blood-spotted ground.

Hinata seems out of breath and I walk slowly over to her. She smiles up at me and my heart seems to burst with a type of warmth that I have never felt before. Suddenly her smile disappears and a look of shock and worry crosses her face.

She jumps up quickly and pulls me away but I feel the cold of a kunai as it enters by back. She quicky throws her own kunai in the direction the other one came from and the wet thud of metal as it enters flesh tells me that she hit her target.

"Don't cry my butterfly." I tell her last thing I see is her terrified, tear streaked face before the world around me goes black.

"...uto."

"...aruto."

"Damnit Naruto, It's time for you to get out of that hospital bed."

I roll over. "Just a couple more minutes Baa-Chan." I say tiredly. I hear someone chuckle but the sound cuts off suddenly when Tsunade starts yelling. "OH YOU HUSH BLONDIE! AND YOU! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT?!"

I keep my eyes closed in hopes of falling back asleep but answer her honestly. "You told me not to." "Then why do you insist on doing so.?" She asks, sounding dangerously calm.

I answer her again. "Because If I knew my grandmother, I would want her to be just like you."

I almost feel the anger drain out of her, but there is a new tension in the air. Tsunade spaks up again. "When Hinata brought you here I was worried because you seemed to have lost your memory but it is very obvious that it is back so I will have to tell her not to worry so much.

When she brings up Hinata I begin to blush at the things I though about her. I never really paid attention to it, because every time I talked to her she just fainted. I shake my head to clear away my thoughts and open my eyes.

I notice that there are not one pair of shoes but three, but that didn't really suprise me. I knew it wasn't me Tsunade was talking to when she called someone blondie.

My gaze travels higher and gasp when I see the people standing in front of me. Tsunade laughs outright. "Thats a first. Neither hyperactive blond has anything to say!"

I immediatly recognize the two people standing with me in the room. "Mom, Dad?" I rub the back of my head. "That's... different. I thought I was dreaming when I saw you guys earlier."


	7. Chapter 7

"Ha!" Says Tsunade sarcastically. "Brat, if you had that much of an imagination, Jiraya would have made millions of dollars off of non-perverted books."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, and you wouldn't be the 'legendary sucker of Konoha.'" I watch in amusement as her vein pops.

She closes her eyes and moves her lips quickly but silently. I watch as she repeats 'must not harm an allready injured patient who is a knucklehead' over and over.

Laughter from both of my parents draws my attention and I listen quietly as the sound fills the entire room.

I smile slightly at the way their laughter weaves into each other into a perfect harmony that reaches the very deepest part of my heart and blossomemth that I never though I would know. 'This must be what it's like to have parents...'

I realize that I must have a strange look on my face when my dad looks at me and the laughter stops. "Naruto? Whats wrong?"

"I'm just not used to seeing you both alive." I say quietly. Their bright mood immediatly disappears and I feel guilty for ruining the mood.

My mom walks slowly over to me and sits beside me on the bed. "I understand. It feels very strange for us too." She smiles gently. "After all, It's not every day that we are thrust into the future and meet our teenage son. Not to mention the fact that he is only about seven or eight years younger then we are ourselves, which is just... awkward. Not only that but we also learn that you are a hero, are super strong, and have a lot of friends!"

I look at tsunade who doesn't even bother to look embarased. "Well it's not like you can blame me. They asked about you and we had blood DNA that proover that they were yourparents so I answered some of the questions they had about you."

A sudden breeze blows in the window briging the delicous scent or ramen. I turn my head towords the direction of the smell and it disappears as soon as it came. I ignore the protests from Tsunade and stand up to try to catch the delicous smell again.

Much to my disappointment I don't smell a thing. 'I wonder how long it's been since I last had ramen... Oh no! I can't remember! Than means that it has been TOO long!' I put one foot on the ledge and get ready to jump out the window. Once again I hear Tsunades protests. "Naruto If you take another step I'm going to..."

Not bothering to listen to the rest of the threat I jump out the window and into the street. A flash of ebony and purple catches my eye and I glance over to see Hinata standing with an extreemly confused look on her face. She notices the hospital gown that I am still in and her eyes widen in concern.

"Naruto-kun. Plese tell me that you have permission from Hokage-sama to be up and walking around." "Hehe, hi Hinata-chan. You see I..." Two giant killer intents skyrocket at the same time. Both of them come from behind me.

I slowly turn and find Tsunade and my mom standing behind me with their arms crossed and a glare that would make Orochimaru think twice about messing with these two very angry women.

"Naruto." Says my mom dagerously. "Where did you think you were going?" I quickly glance back up at the window that I had just jumped out of and see my dad standing there with a giant grin on his face. He notices my pleading gaze and shakes his head letting me know that he isn't about to help.

"Traitor." I whisper under my breath. "Well?" Asks mom. "I'm waiting for your answer." I scratch the back of my head and smile as innocently as I can. "Well I could smell the ramen and..." She smiles, but with coupled with the glare she only gets scarier.

"Young man I am your mother and you need to get back into that bed." I gulp and run as fast as I can back to the hospital.

~Five years later~

"Naruto, wake up..." A small hand reaches out to shake me gently awake. "Come on, I told our parents that we would meet with them at seven.

I stand up and start getting dressed. Two years ago Tsunade had decided to retire and offered the job to my dad but refused saying somthing about finally being done with paperwork. After that she offered me the job instead. True to my dream I accepted and have been working to catch up on all the work Tsunade had put off.

We had invited our parents to go out with us to share our good news. Hinata and I were finally getting married.

=D =D =D =D =D =D =D

SORRY!

I have been having **MAJOR** writers block for this story and, well, this is what I came up with...

I really wanted to make the stry longer but at the same time I feel like if Itry to do that then it will just drag on and get very boring, very fast.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading!


	8. Orange

Ok guys, here's what's up. There is a little girl named Danny that lives in my village and she has lukemia. We are doing an orange out tomorrow and even if you live way far away I would totally appreciate if you would all do the same to show your support.

I don't know the girl personally but my younger sister has a friend that is close to her. It would mean a lot to me if you would also find some random orange to throw on. Please find some time this week to wear orange and keep Danny in your thoughts. She is a little girl with a big heart and eagerness to learn, (She WANTS to go to school) who deserves a chance to be recognized.

Please help me orange it up!

Kat

=/ =\ =/ =\ =/ =\ =/


End file.
